¿Que estan haciendo?
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: Ruidos raros son oidos por los zero y kio en casa de soubi


**_Para: Amberosee_**

_**Serie: Loveless**_

**_Pareja: Soubi/Ritsuka_**

_**¿Qué están haciendo esos dos?**_

_**El porque nunca debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas…no vaya a ser que les pase lo que a los niños Zero y Kio XD**_

_**Tipo: Romance ¿Humor?**_

_**Notas: "…" es para dialogo, mientras que '…' es para pensamiento.**_

Era sábado, un día de descanso, pero Ritsuka no podía descansar, así que le mando un mensaje de texto a Soubi pidiéndole su ayuda en un "proyecto" a lo cual solo recibió un mensaje de parte del ya mencionado diciéndole donde y a que hora llegar.

Al llegar solo estaba Soubi en la cocina esperándolo….Y empezaron a "trabajar" en el proyecto de Ritsuka.

A los pocos minutos que cerraron la puerta de la cocina, los niños Zero entraron a casa de Soubi a pedirle un favor. Pero al no verlo pensaron que no estaba en casa, hasta que lo escucharon… ¡Era la voz de Soubi! Pero… ¿Con alguien más?

"Ya te he dicho que así no es Ritsuka-chan" Le reprochaba Soubi

"A ver, hagámoslo otra vez" Comentaba un frustrado Ritsuka

'Ay dios santo… lo están haciendo… de verdad Soubi lo esta haciendo con Loveless, no lo puedo creer…¡¡¡Soubi no hentai!' Era el único pensamiento en la mente de los Zero quienes con una mirada sabían que el otro pensaba lo mismo.

Sus caras reflejaban terror.

"Ah… así Ritsuka…" Comentaba Soubi

"¿Voy bien Soubi? ¿No me he equivocado?" Preguntaba Ritsuka

Y en eso llega Kio, quien nota las sonrosadas caras de los Zero y ve que solo están con un oído pegado a la puerta de la cocina de Soubi.

"Chicos, si quieren entrar a la cocina solo háganlo…no se queden ahí sentados como si algo traumático estuviera pasando ahí adentro" Decía un Kio con obvias intenciones de entrar a dicha parte de la casa, de no ser porque los Zero lo detuvieron.

"No lo hagas Kio" murmuraba Youji.

"Youji tiene razón, no lo hagas, podrías interrumpirlos" Le murmuraba un inquieto Natsuo.

Ahora Kio no entendía nada, ¿Interrumpir a quien? Seguro Soubi estaba solo ¿No? ¿Y que podía tener a los Zero tan sonrojados y con miedo a que alguien entrara a la cocina?

Pero antes de que su mente contestara esas preguntas, un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa" Fue el alarido de Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka, acércate, te esta saliendo mucha sangre…de verdad que eres nuevo en esto" Le decía Soubi en tono de broma.

"Soubi eso arde, no lo hagas" Suplicaba un adolorido Ritsuka.

Y con esto la mente de los 3 (Youji, Natsuo y Kio) estaba a mil por hora.

Los Zero estaban imaginándose toda la escena, Kio estaba en un estado de shock.

¡Su Soubi estaba con Ritsuka! ¡¡Y haciendo quien sabe que cosas! Pero como un detective no entro a la cocina, no señor, el escucharía mas para poder así reclamarle a Soubi que solo le hacia caso a Ritsuka.

Cosa que al parecer los Zero agradecieron, aunque no sabían si era porque la mente pervertida de Kio estaba pensando lo mismo que ellos, o si solo tenía curiosidad.

Y siguieron escuchando.

"Muy bien… ahora hazlo tu solo" Suspiraba Soubi.

'¿Acaso Soubi quiere que le haga un espectáculo privado Ritsuka?' Fue el unico pensamiento de los 3 curiosos.

"No se como hacerlo" Contesto un resignado Ritsuka

"No te me alteres yo te diré que hacer…de nuevo…" Le daba _ánimos_ Soubi, quien ya se escuchaba desesperado.

"Esta… bien…" Contestaba un inseguro Ritsuka.

"Muy bien, primer paso, saca el palo" Le ordenaba Soubi

Se escuchaba mucho ruido hasta que escucharon de nuevo la voz del menor.

"Listo" Contestaba Ritsuka

"Lávalo bien, y mételo con mucha fuerza, tratando de que quede parado de manera recta" Decía Soubi.

"Urgh.. Esta muy duro Soubi... ¿Seguro que se mete por ahí? Preguntaba Ritsuka

"Si, estoy seguro, ya lo he hecho antes y siempre he podido… a lo mejor se debe a tu inexperiencia" Se reía un simpático Soubi.

"No es gracioso Soubi" Le reprochaba Ritsuka.

"Lo se" Fue la única contestación de Soubi

Y con su mente en perversión total Kio abre eufóricamente la puerta de la cocina esperándose lo peor, los Zero solo viéndolo con unos ojos enormes, sin poder hacer nada.

Y para sorpresa de los tres, solo encontraron a Soubi y a Ritsuka… ¡Cocinando!...Mejor dicho…preparando un postre.

Ritsuka los miraba sonrojado, Soubi solo por un instante se vio sorprendido para luego regresar a su imagen tranquila que siempre posee.

Y ahora los tres que habían escuchado todo se empezaron a reír.

Ritsuka estaba en un delantal rosa con flores que lo hacían ver muy femenino, Soubi estaba atrás de el para darle instrucciones, mientras que mentalmente los tres ya mencionados se castigaban mentalmente por ser tan malpensados.

Soubi al verlos les ofreció del postre que habían preparado: Una paleta de mango con sal y chile.

"No esperaba visitas chicos pero sírvanse yo tengo que curar a Ritsuka… esta es la ultima vez que el entra a la cocina..." Y sin más que decir se lo llevo al baño.

"Sabes Soubi… creo que esos tres mal pensaron todo…" Le decía Ritsuka a Soubi.

"¿Y si hacemos realidad sus pensamientos Ritsuka?" Preguntaba Soubi

Y su única respuesta fue: "Soubi no hentai" Para luego pedirle que le curara apropiadamente su dedo que se corto al pelar el mango…¿o había sido cuando hizo los 'pétalos' en el mango? No lo recordaba…

_FIN_

Amberosee espero que te haya gustado este fic porque va dedicado para ti no sabia que pareja de Loveless te gustaba así que use a la mas común: Soubi y Ritsuka! XD Ojala y si puedas leer mi fic

Y si, queridos lectores…eso pasa…XD a mi me paso eso y fue tan vaciado… solo que yo no escuche la palabra correcta y escuche mango en lugar de plátano para que luego mi papá me explicara como se preparaba y se oía tan mal… que lo mal pensé…. Y decidí usar esa anécdota para escribirlo XD

Y si alguien quiere que le dedique un fic, o que le haga uno, pídanmelo en un review, prometo contestarles lo más pronto posible…a menos que mi Internet me lo impida...T.T

Incluso me pueden lanzar jitomates en caso de que no lo consideren un buen fic XD

Jya ne!

---Senko----


End file.
